Sakura
by shinobu-k
Summary: Que pasaria si Soichiro descubre que sus sentimientos han cambiado? Quiza ya no es Yukino la unica en quien piensa Arima... Es shonen ai bastante cortito. Me sorprendi a mi misma creando esta pareja U pero la verdad quedan muy bien... o no? -


  
Pues... No hay mucho que decir. Soy yunalesca y esto... no se, m gusta el yaoi asi que tenia que hacer este fic por fuerza, me encanta esta pareja, no me digais que no queda genial... Claro, supongo que a quien no le guste el genero no le hara ni gracia, pero amos, que si os gusta, pues disfrutadlo, ojala os guste. Es mi tercer fic yaoi... bueno, yo siempre al reves del mundo, empece con dos lemons que ya pondre por aqui que hay mu poco lemon español, hay que animar a la gente, vamos no me seais timidos... Oo Por diox, no sabia que poner y ya tngo una de mis biblias jajajaja... Me voy por las ramas... Que empece con dos fics lemon y luego hice este que es mas ligth es mas bien shonen ai.... y, bueno, nada mas, es cortito, a ver que os parece... (d verdad lo vais a leer??? UU)

* * *

PETALOS DE CEREZO 

Están cayendo. Caen uno a uno. Como mis lagrimas.

¿Por qué no puedo parar de llorar? ¿No soy feliz con Yukino...?

Estoy convencido, quiero creer que si.

Recostado en el arbol, con una alfombra de petalos de cerezo a mi alrededor, puedo recordarla, recordar cuanto la ame, el dia que la conocí... Deseaba que fuera ella la que me esperaba allí...

La quería y la consegui.

He amado su pelo, su fragancia de violetas y hierbabuena recien cortada, sus pechos, todo su cuerpo, su piel, su boca, que ha sido solo mia, que tantas veces pronuncio un _te quiero_ en mi honor.

Mi nombre pegado a su voz me sonaba a gloria.

Quise amarla, la amé, pero ya no siento lo mismo. Hay cosas, sentimientos nuevos de los que apenas ahora soy consciente, que me apartan de ella. ¿Es que ya no puedo quererla?

Me ayudó, me apoyó, ha estado conmigo, incluso cuando aquella mujer volvió para destrozarme... Yukino me salvo de todo, de todos... de mi mismo...

He sido un debil, un cobarde... A su lado, no soy mas que un perdedor, un inutil...

Siempre me supera, no puedo compararnos, ella es quien lleva las riendas de mi vida. Aunque no siempre fue asi, yo...

¿Qué haces aquí solo?

- Hideaki...

¿Por qué? No quiero, no puede ser eso... ¿Por qué de pronto me late tan fuerte el corazón?

Aunque si lo pienso, cuando estoy con el es siempre igual...

Me tiembla todo el cuerpo...

El también estaba alli, como Yukino, cuando mas le necesitaba. Fue el primero en quien confie de verdad, le conte mi pasado y no me juzgo, solo intento ayudarme... Hideaki... Hideaki siempre me ha querido como un amigo...

Sopla una brisa agradable que me despeina. Pasan los minutos y ninguno habla.

- Soichiro...

- ¿Qué?

- Nada... – me mira de reojo, pero cuando le miro yo a el, me vuelve la cara... – Estaba pensando que... – Y comienza a hablarme de cosas banales, como siempre que estamos solos y se pone nervioso...

¿La amo o tal vez la ame?

Mientras su garganta produce sonidos que rasgan el aire en murmullos apenas audibles y que no escucho o no quiero escuchar, no entiendo, no quiero oir, miro su boca, moviéndose suavemente... Hay cosas que él no sabe y tal vez no quiera saber de mi... Sentimientos que ni yo mismo comprendo... y que quiero esconder y enterrar para siempre, pero...

Otra rafaga de viento llena su pelo de petalos, que se apresura a sacudir y de pronto se encuentra con mi boca en la suya, sin yo planearlo, sin el desearlo, pero no se separa, y eso me incentiva a continuar el beso, a profundizar la agradable sensacion, el intenso contacto de mi lengua enredada con la suya...

No puedo creer que me guste tanto, que sus labios esten justo como los había soñado tantas veces, suaves y calientes y que no podamos parar, no podamos separnos.. O eso crei por un momento... Deslizo mi mano hasta su entrepierna y comienzo a bajar la cremallera...

Hideaki me aparta de pronto, acalorado, excitadisimo y sudando, me mira con vergüenza, tiene las mejillas rojas y apenas puede respirar, vuelve la cara hacia otro lado y se levanta.

No le detengo, sé que seria inútil. Sé tambien que he sido un imbécil y he metido la pata...

- Ella te quiere... No hagas tonterias... Y menos por mi... Aunque ya sabes que yo siempre... Pero eso da igual...

- Pero... ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te ha gustado?

- Yukino te quiere. No la dejes, Soichiro. No merece la pena... – y se marcha.

La brisa sopla de nuevo y caen. Caen las flores. Y mis lagrimas florecen y caen tambien... como los petalos de cerezo...

Ya me he hecho a la idea de que no puedo tenerles a ninguno de los dos. No puedo, eso lo se... Pero hay algo peor en todo esto, y es que hay lagrimas mas profundas, lagrimas que... duran mas que una primavera...

Owari 

* * *

Yunalescahojaverde 22-7-2004.

Waaa!!! Otro ficc! Pos que los personajes no son mios y (lo de siempre) que lo dedico... Pero este solo se lo dedico a Ceresilla, que se que le encanta Hideaki . Weno, mi niña, espero que te guste!! Ya sabes que te adoro, que no podria vivir sin hablar contigo, que me haces muy feliz porque me comprendes muy bien, somos tan parecidas que juntas damos miedo (que dos locas eh? XD) Na, espero que te guste. TKM, mi Ceresilla.  
Por cierto, me han dicho que el mayor fallo del fic es que no continué despues de lo de la cremallera XDDD A vosotros que os parece??? Deberia haber segunda parte de este fic??? - Si a la gente le gusta, supongo que lo hare UU Asi que hablad ahora o callad para siempre XD


End file.
